


The Curse of Memory

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Geraskier, M/M, Masturbation, Memory, Merry Month of Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Geralt wants to get off and maybe get some sleep, but thinking about Yennefer isn't doing it for him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	The Curse of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Waves at The Witcher fandom. Very short ficlet, it's for the Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) challenge and since I'm writing for all 31 days, I try to keep all of them to exactly 300 words (I've done it several times before). Hope you enjoy. Kudos are greatly appreciated.

Night falls in the forest. Roach is unsaddled and rubbed down for the night. Now it’s time for Geralt to do the same. Maybe he’ll be able to sleep afterwards.

He unlaces his britches, spits in his hand, and summons an image of Yennefer from the last time they’d been together - another one of their explosive couplings where she’d rejected his attempts at gentleness and went after him with nails and teeth, riding him hard until he made her scream for mercy.

But the memory leaves him disturbingly flaccid. 

Yennefer is far from his only lover, there have been many women in his bed over the course of his life - women who wanted to fuck the monster killer, fuck the monster. But no matter which memory he summons, it does nothing for him. 

He should tuck himself away and try to get a good night’s sleep - his skin will thank him tomorrow - but he’s earned the pleasure. 

So Geralt closes his eyes and lets his mind wander. There is danger in this, the door he won’t even acknowledge will open and the memory he’s been hiding from will come out.

And it does.

Jaskier. Wet and naked, sliding into the bath with him. Long legs tangling with his own, the contact innocent of any sexual intent.

_Or was it?_

His cock hardens instantly, painfully, and Geralt doesn’t even try to stop the fantasy. He has Jaskier on his knees in an instant, the oiled bathwater the perfect lubricant for riding between those perk asscheeks. Afterwards, on the bed, he’ll fuck his Dandelion until they both pass out.

Geralt comes hard and fast and the orgasm is more satisfying than any that he can remember.

As sleep claims him, Geralt thinks, it’s a pity that he’s made Jaskier hate him.

__

FIN


End file.
